


A New Relationship With A Pink Punk

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Punk, Valentine's Day, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyOriginally written on 01/10/2020A failed date leads you into the arms of a pink haired lass in a spiky leather coat.This is a pretty old piece as you can see, and it isn't all that long. And was partly made as an experiment with actually writing out Spinel's accent. I hope you enjoy!250 Hits and I'll make a second part.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A New Relationship With A Pink Punk

You're alone on Valentine's day, flowers in hand for your date... they arrive, someone else is holding their hand. And you, heartbroken, take the flowers and run... your date doesn't seem to feel sorry for you at all. And you look back to see them kissing, and the tears begin to flow...

You pass by the home of someone who you talked to once in the rain, she gave you her number, she smiled, you remember her hair was pink, you remember the black spiked jacket she wore and the black streaks of makeup going down her face, the way her pigtails sort of frizzed out at their ends, you remember the striped leggings and the lollipop in her mouth with the burned end... and... you remember her telling you over the phone your date wouldn't go well.

And as you're passing by... you see that pink haired punk coming out of her home, wearing the same outfit as when you met, the paper stick of the candy she loved sticking out the side of her mouth, she sees your sad face and gives a chuckle with a smug smile...

"So she stood ya up huh? I told ya it'd happen, but hey, glad ya tried anyways, cause ya learned ya lesson huh? That you should always listen tah me. But it's cool now uuuh...", she pulled out what appeared to be a lighter... and it jetted out a flame that just incinerated the flowers in your hand...

"Can't have somethin you meant for someone else in my sight hun, ruins mah mood, see? Now, care to spend a little time with someone who actually gives a fuck about ya? Or are ya gonna go home and jack and jill till ya pass out?"

Embarrassed and blushing, you accept her offer...

"Oh that's fuckin maaarvelous dollface, we're gonna have fun you an me, and no one else allowed, got it? Just you and me, I don't want anyone making that pretty face frown again. Now... where's your place?"

You hesitate...

"Don't trust me? Baby, honey, sweetheart, I love ya too much to do aaanythiiiing bad to ya! Other people on the other hand, ugh, they can jump of a bridge, you can jump on me though!"

More blushing... you stammer from nervousness, and she... she cups your heated cheek in one hand and kisses you right there, your failed date passing by with own partner, and this pink punk sees them, and grips you tight against herself, flipping off the other pair as they pass by with a smug look on her face.

"See babe? Look at em stare, that hussy knows she's missin out on a fly cat like yourself, I got you all to myself, and you got me, so... ah... your place?"

You're certainly convinced now, a look at your failed date seeming forlorn... and you're emboldened, you take your new love's hand and bolt with her to your place, she's smiling the whole way... 

Once inside and the door's locked, she pins you to the back of the door...

"Hun... I'm yours, and you're mine ok? I wanted you since we first met, I promise I won't act like that bitch, agreein to meet and showin up with some lunkhead, I'm gonna be the best girl you evah had... as long as you stay with me ok?"

You agree... and she lays another hard kiss on your lips as she clutches your tight... you feel a creeping dread... but her consoling presence chases it away. She breaks the kiss suddenly.

"Oh! Sorry dollface, haven't even introduced mahself, I'm your new girlfriend! Spinel!"


End file.
